New Kids on the Ed: Isla
by Legacy of the Phoenix
Summary: A local gypsy girl takes notice of The Gourd's activities and attempts to persuade the others before it is too late. Ed Edd n Eddy created by Danny Antonucci.


**The mesmerized Kanker sisters depart Peach Creek Estates via bus.**

**The sisters lay waste to Lemon Brook Grove and hold battered, silhouetted Lemon Brook kids in their respective hands as they stand atop countless more in a pile.**

**The Lemon Brook kids fight the Eds and the children from both cul-de-sacs.**

**The Edzilla suit from "The Day the Ed Stood Still" is stolen from Edd's basement.**

**Jimmy is crying hysterically while Sarah is heavily bruised.**

**The twin cul-de-sacs are in ruins and covered with a dark green mist.**

**The Gourd laughs evilly, but Timber gets the spotlight as thunder cracks.**

"Mmm!" These events seem to have only been daydreams. _Her_ daydreams. Isla Moore. The final new kid. She is a beautiful girl of Roma heritage with tan skin, a dark blue tongue, shoulder-length black hair, and wears a round gold earring on her left ear, a red short-sleeve shirt, a blue miniskirt, and red shoes.

Moments later, Isla stands atop a box in the second cul-de-sac as everyone she knows from both the former and first cul-de-sacs are gathered around to listen to her. Their expressions vary. Some in amusement. Others in annoyance.

_"Gypsy chick's at it again."_ An annoyed Aaron whispers to an amused Kevin, who remarks,

_"Wonder if they're all like that at Apple Sea?"_

"First of all, it's Roma. Not _gypsy._ Second, most not all." Isla replies to the two boys harshly, embarrassing them both. She continues to address everyone, "Third, this isn't a joke. Something bad is about to go down here in Peach Creek. The Eds and Aaron already know this and were gonna tell us all in the Lane about an hour from now."

The Eds and Aaron look to each other in shock. As does everyone else.

"How did-?" Eddy begins to ask surprised.

"She probably read your palm." Dre' guesses.

"Knock it off with the stereotypes and stop dodging the subject." Isla insists. "Look, I know what you're all thinking. Literally. But this is for real. Even if you don't believe me, you should try looking for those Kankers and see if they already took a bus out of town."

"And we should care why?" Sarah folds her arms disinterested.

"Because, baby sister, it is the plot that will thicken!" Ed blurts out. "For Isla's eyes see all that she can see!"

Isla looks to Ed with warm amusement.

"Perhaps there is cause for concern." Edd steps in. "As said by Isla, courtesy of my cousin, Eddy, Ed, and myself have been made aware of a rather disturbing discovery as of late. One that will likely only hold belief amongst you all if you witnessed it with your own eyes."

"Translation. Swing by my place." Aaron speaks up.

"Wow. He's actually on the level today. Let's enjoy it while it lasts." Irene eats a couple of chokecherries.

"You guys can go see what Aaron's got. Me, the boys, and Isla are gonna go check to see what's up with those Kankers."

"Dead serious? You buyin' all this?" Xander asks Eddy.

"Already bought it. You will too after you take a look." Eddy nods.

* * *

The Eds and Isla reach **Park n Flush** and enter the Kanker sisters' trailer in search of the three girls; Edd uncharacteristically stomaching his tendency to verbally acknowledge that they are breaking and entering. Eddy, Edd, and Isla reach the center of the living room while Ed rummages through the refrigerator.

"No sign of 'em…again." Eddy points out. He looks to Isla, "You gettin' any vibes?"

"Vibes?" Edd scoffs, "Come now, Eddy. Regardless of her heritage, surely you do not believe in her claims of having the inborn ability of preternatural foresight?"

"Does he always talk like this? I never really noticed until now." Isla asks.

"This is one time I actually get him." Eddy then addresses Edd, "She knows at least a little about what's goin' on with Jonny-boy and none of us told her. What do you call that?"

"An educated hunch." Edd firmly replies. "Also, there is the possibility that Aaron was not the only one who took notice of recent events concerning Jonny."

"No hunches here, Double D." Isla replies, "And speaking of Jonny, as far as he's fallen from what you told us about him, he's not the one you should be worried about. It's that wooden friend of his. This…Plank? He's…"

She can only shudder.

"That's the kind of shudder my pet bug used to do!" Ed eats a whole plate of gelatin, making a mess of his face.

"For goodness sake, Ed. Consuming food that does not rightfully belong to you?" Edd shakes his head in disgust.

"What else is new?" Eddy rolls his eyes unsurprised.

"Ugh. Please use a fork next time." Isla wipes Ed's face with a napkin, giving him another warm smile.

"Meow!" Ed goofily replies.

The four venture to the bus stop and show the silhouetted bus driver a rather unfavorable picture of the Kanker sisters before he departs with his new passengers.

"So, they ain't come back yet, huh?" Eddy realizes. "On any other day, I'd be glad about that."

"And on any other day, I'd be fish-boxing!" Ed laughs.

"Surely by now, Aaron and the others have witnessed the footage and undergone an unsuccessful search for Jonny in his own residence. Perhaps we should reconvene in the Lane." Edd suggests.

"Sounds good to me." Eddy shrugs.

"Look, guys! Isla's started a staring contest!" Ed opens his eyes improbably wide, oblivious to what is actually happening to the blank Isla, who sees…

**Herself in her own bedroom. She turns around as she is confronted by a familiar figure.**

Isla snaps out of it and blinks.

Ed's cartoonish red eyes release some teardrops, but he nonetheless shouts, "I win!"

"What'd you see?" Eddy asks, cutting Edd off so that he does not again voice his skepticism.

"Uh…nothing I didn't already know." Isla convincingly lies. "Let's find the others."

"My way or the driveway!" Ed picks up and squeezes his three friends before he runs out of our sight.

* * *

In **The Lane**, everyone is present for the gathering.

"That was like, beyond creepy." Nazz shudders, still reeling back from the footage she and the others have seen.

"Still don't know whose sorrier; that screwed-up Jonny kid or you lot of losers." 'Dre swallows his red licorice.

"Now is not the time for sardonic verbal assault, he-whose-mouth-runs-like-the-wind 'Dre Boy!" Rolf sternly scolds him.

"I've never felt so violated, Sarah." Jimmy remarks.

"Same here. And it seemed like such a nice place to live." Iris folds her arms.

"That fathead can't hide forever." Sarah clinches her fists.

"I'm very uneasy about this, dear friends." Edd admits, "Our hypnotizing wheel is absconded with. The Kanker sisters have left the area. And Jonny has remained hidden from our collective attention since the conclusion of our film. We are completely without a solid indication of what he might do next."

"No, we're not. You just don't want to accept it." Isla insists.

"Sorry, Isla. But gris visions aren't exactly a solid fix on what's going on here." Irene points out.

"Nonbelievers are always the first to go, Irene!" Ed points out. "We must trust Isla's extincts."

"Instincts, Ed." Edd corrects. "But more to the point…"

Eddy interrupts, "More to the point, if Jonny-boy's been watchin' us for this long, that means he knows our every move. He probably even knew we'd meet up here. Way I see it, Isla's eyes are all we got. So, I say we trust her."

"Not only that, but we should trust her!" Ed unknowingly repeats; earning looks of frustration from all but Isla, who simply giggles to herself.

"I don't care how late it is. You see somethin' new about Jonny or the Kankers, you call me, Kevin, or Iris. Got it?" Eddy asks her, choosing those two because all but Ed and Rolf are doubtful of her abilities; the latter two not being chosen due to their inevitably hysterical reactions afterwards.

"Uh…sure. Will do." Isla agrees, though is somewhat hesitant due to the most recent vision she had.

* * *

That night, in her bedroom, she streams a movie on her laptop when,

SHATTER! The Gourd breaks through her window with Timber in tow; the former laughs wickedly.

Isla, having foreseen this, casually stands up and turns around to face "them".

"Lookie here, Timber! A real gypsy!" The Gourd snickers.

"Roma, Squash-head." Isla coldly remarks.

"She does have some fire, doesn't she?" The Gourd snickers. "With her in our clutches, our enemies will never see us coming until it is too late. We'll soon…ugh! Seriously. Before we start this Triple E Trilogy thing, we're gonna have to do something about the evil villain dialogue. It's nuts!"

SPOOSH! The Gourd takes out a zucchini and squelches out a rope that wraps Isla up, covering our sight in darkness.


End file.
